Braze
'Disclamer' This chaarcter is the soul property of josh Durden and may never be used by anyone else or edited by anyone else unless given direct instructions to do so by Josh Durden. 'Overveiw' ' Name: Braze Prey Gonda' Color of hair: Bleach White Color of skin:White Sex:Male Age:20 Height:6'9 Weight: 210 lb Fighting style: Direct and adaptive Combat knowledge: Braze knows Judo, Karate, Tai Chi, and Tae Kwan Do. He is a master in all these. Special power: He can manipulate vibrations on various levels. He can also sense the killing nature or evil arua of people around him. Birthplace: The ruins of Ashkar Race: Human Titles: Crusher, and Slik Slide Birthdate: January 9 Blood Type: Uncatogorized type Weapon: Judgment's Reckoning Treasure: Jacket that he wears Loves: Being alone, and helping the helpless Hates: Magic, of any kind. (Including his own.) and evil people. 'Attitude' Braze can be any range of any emotion depending on what is happening around him. Though he is typically quite you can tell whenhis spirits are high or low. He is very head strong and distant with almost everything he does he typically eats and sleeps where no one can find him. He is always on guard never really relaxing. He will meet and great with many different people in the same way cause he doesn't like meating new people or seeing anyone he hasn't seen before. Most people just ignore him and continue on with there days. Anyone that has to greet him would say he is direct, cunning and very blunt with personal questions. His family knows him as a troubled kid and doesn't like talking about what his life was like in child hood. He is neither a sore looser or a lousy winner if he wins he will walk off if he looses he will challenge you again and again until he wins to better his abilities but that's it. His attitude around kids takes a complete swing he suddenly is kind and level headed. In the presence of a child he treats them like he wanted to be treated when he was young. 'Talents' Braze can't cook complicated meals or clean cloths very well. He doesn't really clean aything that isn't moldy or ripped. If it's really bad he'll fix it but I guess the best definition of his house life is a procrastinater. Braze is great with kids as far as relating to them and comforting them here and there. He has a tendency to be brash when someone steals something of his like his jacket, wallet, weapon or keys. But if you seem to need it more than him he won't mind splitting it with you. Braze can sow and tends to do so from time to time to fix homelss kid's cloths. ' 'Battle To Braze fighting is as simple as breathing. He has had to fght since he could walk. His father was a man of honor and respect that tought his son how to weild a weapon and fight his enemies. His weapon Judgment's Reckoning is a weapon that consists of two blades formed from a ring in the center that can rotate, lock, shrink or grow the blades as needed. He tends to wipe out his enemies with the first blow. Though sometimes he just avoids fighting all together. He was tought to only fight when nessecary and to never disrespect another person as long as he lives. His skills never stop growing and never find a limit they can't over come. He has encountered enough creatures and people to know how to change his combat during a fight Never think you have him cornered. 'Judgment's Reckoning' Judgment's Reckoning is the weapon used by Braze since he was trained by his Father. The weapon is a metal ring that has that has two blades that can grow shrink or rotata as necessary in and instant. The metal is next to unbreakable and can absorb that force of enemy weapons when they clash with it.The Ring of the weapon is roughly the size of a basketball.' This weapon has a dark past of killing humans and monsters. A hunter has never weilded this weapon before Braze but plenty of famous leaders and unstoppable knights have used this weapon to seize greatness and glory. Braze uses her to defend the ones important not for glory not for fame and certainly not for money. This weapon uses the vibrations from attacking and defending to increase it's cutting ability and force. But it contains the ability to "Buffer.". The ability to condense anything the center ring touches until the structure just breaks down like glass. If used correctly it can shoot sonic waves that bare greater power the more you hit his weapon.' 'History' Braze's life so far has been nothing but pain and sorrow since he was born. He was born in the acient ruins of Ashkar. His parents kept fleeing from a witch looking for some revenge from his family. Braze has the end of a long blood line that consists entirely of Hunters. When his dad and mom where training him in the ruins his dad gave him his jacket and he has taken good care of it in memory of his mom and dad. The witch was the wife of a warlock his parents killed so the witch killed them in front of him when he was 10. Ever since then he lived in a village not far from the ruins out in a region made entirly of desserts. So for the last 10 years of his life he has been helping the people of the village by fetching water retreiving people from the land and defending the villiage from raiders and monsters. He never shows any interrest in seeking rewards of friendship unless it's for someone's benifaction other than his own. Category:Fan Made Character